1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automatic washing machines and more particularly to drive mechanisms therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore laundry appliances having programmed multiperiod washing and drying cycles have utilized delays between portions of the cycle. For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,841, a water level sensor is utilized to delay spin tub rotation until a selected quantity of water has been pumped out of the tub.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,560 an outer circular member is driven by means of pawls engaged in ratchet teeth on an inner surface of the outer member. The pawls are moved into place by means of selectively actuatable hydraulic pistons.
Many laundry appliances operate automatically through a programmed cycle consisting of various washing, rinsing and drying periods. During the wash portion, agitator means are actuated in a treatment zone to flex the clothes in the presence of a laundry liquid. Upon the completion of the wash portion, the water is drained from the wash basket and the basket is rotated at a high speed to centrifugally remove laundry liquid or rinse water from the clothes.